Retribution
by KALOS
Summary: Was Sai born for the soul purpose of picking up after Sauske's mess after a while he began to belive so. Lots of ooc um saisaku, sasusaku more but minor so I won’t bother M for language and other stuff but nothing bad I dont think.
1. The Goodbye

**A/N Al right girls and boy's here I go again o.o; **

**Damn I'm nervous well I have been working on this piece for a while now …longer than I worked on Dark Sakura and if you haven read that I suggest you do please (no I'm not shamelessly self promoting . ;;) it was the first thing I felt comfortable with posting any way there will be quite a bit of OOC ness so be warned please don't hate me.**

**umm… what else oh yea I got my hands on an Japanese to English translator so… yea I know I shouldn't have but I did forgive me if I incorrectly used any Japanese words k oh and please do let me know so I can promptly change that cuz' really there is nothing worse than the whole web knowing you are an idiot yes no? any who you'll get to make fun of me for that in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: For those of you who know I don't own Naruto for those of you who don't get with the program**

**Disclaimer II: Yea I saw the disclaimer above on a story that I read on here and I loved it, although it was a while ago so I'm not sure if I got it down right. So if it's yours I'm sorry if I mutilated it and please let me know so I can give you credit I cant seem to find my way back to that particular story but I will search for you and ask you myself but it would be easier if you found me I think.**

* * *

Dark onyx eyes settled on the naked pink haired Kunoichi that lay on his bed as his fingers ran the length of her sleeping form. He held back the emotion that pushed to be manifested though his eyes. Damn it why had he made love to her, he could have left Konoha with no regrets he could have erased her from his mind and she could have moved on. It was too late now and to some point he resented the fact that she would forever reside in his heart, her first time and his would play over and over in his head distracting him from the mission that had not changed since he was a child and would no longer go uncompleted, the eldest Uchiha needed to be laid to rest by his hand. 

He silently scoffed at the thought that had passed almost a year and a half ago, as he laid back to stare at the ceiling resting his arms behind his head, he had pushing seven teen when it had been discovered during a mission that Sai was an Uchiha. Team Seven was fighting Zetsu of the Akatsuki and they were getting their butts kicked nothing seemed to be working on that guy. Then when it seemed that Naruto would be captured the same power that Akatsuki had coveted in Naruto had reared its ugly head at him.

It had not been a pretty sight just being yards from Naruto had proven a painful task, but one of the last members of the once powerful gang had been torn limb form limb by the crazed beast that resided in his best friend. Unfortunately the beast at the 6 tail level could still dominate him and when Zetsu had been reduced nothing more than a five thousand piece jigsaw puzzle Naruto had turned on his own team mates.

Kakashi had activated his Mangekyo sharingan and was trying to subdue the beast within his former student "Naruto stand down the battle is over" he said a low commanding voice but was no use the beast that Naruto was turning into continued to stalk towards them, he (Sasuke) joined in with his own variation of the mangekyo sharingan only achieving to keep Naruto at bay, Sai had taken this opportunity to conjure up some of his ink beasts to restrain Naruto but said beasts evaporated when they got close to their target.

Sakura was taking slow steady breaths of air preparing to charge Naruto the middle and forefinger of her right hand already glowing green with the chakra of her medical jutsu.

"Just try and hold him still a few seconds"

"Sakura don't he'll kill you if you get too close" Sai protested

"He is right Sakura" Kakashi added his attention still on Naruto

"You need to be ok for when we get him under control you'll have to heal the damage that this thing is doing to him" Sasuke had added.

"He'll be lost to us if I don't try and then I'll be useless… besides I don't intend to give him the chance to kill me if we …" her voice cracked "I'm not willing to loose him to that beast"

She had seen her opening and went for it ignoring her team mate's pleas, she went expertly for the pressure point in his neck that caused the death like trance but as predicted he caught her by her wrist with an animal growl and prepared to rip her too to shreds. That's when the world as Sasuke knew it ended.

Sai fell to his knees rubbing his eyes furiously with his gloved hands screaming in pain as his chakra jumped up on the scale drawing not only his team mate's attention but also Naruto's. After a few seconds he slowly stood and opened his bran new sharingan eyes as tears of blood stained his cheeks. Not sure what had just happened but grateful it had the other two sharingan users had used the reinforcement and the three spoke as one finally subduing the beast in Naruto. The quintet then, collapsed all out cold.

He had woken a week later in the Konoha hospital demanding answers what had happened how his team why … how had Sai activated the sharingan. Kakashi had been the first to wake and get discharged followed by Sakura who thanks to her medical abilities only suffered from fatigue then him self, Naruto had come in 4th but was held for observation for the severe depression that followed every time he lost control of the Kyuubi, and then there was Sai …a week after he had activated the sharingan he still showed no sign of getting better.

Sasuke had taken it upon himself to discover the truth about the artist nin's blood line.

The results shocked but surprised no one their resemblance after all was uncanny the test he had done on Sai revealed that he held in his blood genes identical to those of himself.

A smile graced his lips as he remembered the look that Sai had given him when he told him after he came around a week later. The hostility only grew as he tried to drill Sai for answers why? how? Questions that Sai did not have answers for and that would perhaps, never be answered.

After Sai was discharged they both avoided each other giving each other space to toughly think out what had happened and what they should do. Moths later he had been surprised to find Sai at his door he remembered the conversation like it had been yesterday.

Sai stood there not really making eye contact with him but not really trying not to as he rubbed his left arm more to have something to do than for comfort .

"… Sai Uchiha huh?" it had been more of a statement than a question.

Sasuke had rarely been that amused but he suppressed a chuckle, which threatened to expose him as a guy who actually had a sense of humor, by crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame with a single delicate eyebrow arched.

"Hn" had been his simple answer.

Short simple and to the point both were too direct to keep a conversation going. After that Sai had begun to introduce himself as Sai Uchiha, and though the two never sought each others company or conversations. Naruto always seen to it that they did frequent one another. That was when the thought had come to him that Sai could help him rid the world of Itachi Uchiha. Itachi had lived too long; the sneaky bastard was one of the last surviving Akatsuki members now still he had decided almost as soon as he thought it that Sai could not come with him Itachi could not be given the opportunity to kill this new found Uchiha.

He rolled off the bed with a sigh, he did not know when and if he would return, as he stood his eyes fell on Sakura's sleeping form once again, and why had he let her get into his head. Silly girl she had once again thought that she could keep him from leaving and once again he was leaving her passed out, this time though he was taking her virginity with him and this time he was not running away he thought as he dressed. He had done things right informed the hokage of his intentions and resigned from his position in the ANBU squad. Getting the hokage to release him from his duties was not simple however they both knew refusing him would only lead him to leave by force, at least this way he might return.

With a sigh he left the room closing the door to his room behind him and walked to the front door where his travel pack had been abandoned after Sakura had arrived to try and prevent the inevitable. He reached the door 'No … leave a note something they deserve at least for you to say goodbye' he walked back to his kitchen and opened a drawer pulled out some paper and a pen.

_We all knew this was coming please don't look for me you know _

_I have planed for this and I have the Hokage's permission._

_Don't expect me to come back I might or might not return so please _

_**Sakura **_

_Move on _

_**Sai **_

_Revive our clan _

_**Naruto **_

_Grow up _

_**Kakashi**_

_Take care of them for me _

_If Kami wills it we will see each other again one day but for now _

_Goodbye_

_Sasuke _

* * *

**Alright hope you liked it …if you read **_**Dark Sakura**_** ( . I swear I'm not) on the day I posted it you'll know that I updated it like 15 times on that fist day to make changes any way please if you are one of the first I would like your opinions also I have the main structure of the story but if you have any ideas I might incorporate them and of course ill give you credit even if you are anon. **

**so please like most im attention starved so please review .**

love and kisses. 

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it should be soon unless T.W.C. decides to be an ass to me …I hope not o.o!!!**


	2. The Problem

**A/N: … wow my summary sucks yea well I'll have to change that won't I … not now though too late an I'm tired…:: yawn:: well I hope this chapter is to your liking it's a lot longer than the last and finally we see some SaiSaku action also this is were the more heavy OOC ness comes into play **

**Ah and I almost forgot here come the Japanese words**

**Koishii: ****beloved**

**Disclaimer: For those of you who know I don't own Naruto for those of you who don't get with the program.**

**Disclaimer II: ****see Disclaimer II in chap one**

Sai let an exasperated breath out, how it was again that he had ended up having to hold Sakura's hair as she puked her brains out beside a tree.

"This is at least the 10th time Ugly? If you're worried about your weight just stop stuffing your face and actually train that should take care of your problem"

Sakura whipped the nasty residue from her mouth tears filling her eyes she looked up at him to distraught to even fight back.

He looked at her quizzically, he could not recall a time when his comments had made her cry. He felt a strange twinge of what he guessed was guilt in his chest. He shifted slightly as he let go of her hair uncomfortable in his own skin. Immediately he decided that he didn't like the feeling with a slight pout.

"… If it's worth anything … I don't think you look … that bad… I mean…" he felt a slight blush "I mean … I don't think your ... cute or anything ... but … I mean your not the ugliest girl I have seen…"

She began bawling … she could not hold it any longer she needed to tell some one before she exploded and he was the only one available.

"Just shut up Sai … I don't give a crap about my weight …. I'm not even concerned if you or any one thinks I'm cute … My problem is much bigger than that" rivers were now flowing from her eyes "I'M PREGNANT SAI"

His eyes widened slightly and he was forced to take a few steps back. What do you say to something like that, he was about to take the only way he knew how to deal with things when he did not know what to do "…"

"DON'T" She cut him off before he could ridicule her she turned from him and began to walk away her hands gliding over her stomach in a loving manner still bawling she should have known to not expect comfort from that jerk.

Stunned he stood there for a few seconds "…His?" he made a face at the tone his voice had come out with.

She stopped dead in her tracks and nodded, she fell to her knees wrapping her arms around herself trying to find some comfort. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers though his short hair as he cursed under his breath. He walked over to his pink haired teammate and kneeled before her, he watched her for a few minutes in silence trying to determine exactly what the feeling he had inside was, he arched a delicate eyebrow as he recognized the feeling …Anger? Why? Before he could answer the unasked questions he found his body and mouth moving of their own accord he grabbed her arms just above her elbows tightly and glared into her shocked face. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TAKING ON MISSIONS IF YOU ARE FUCKING PREGNANT YOU REALLY ARE STUPID!!!"

Unconsciously had began to shake her, his temper flared, Sakura did nothing to stop him from going off on her she knew that she deserved this

"WHAT DID YOU THINK THAT IF YOU HAD A CHILD OF HIS HE WOULD COME RUNNING BACK TO YOU HUH!!! IS THAT IT YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL. HOW COULD YOU… WERE YOU NOT TAKEING YOUR BIRTH CONTROL … YOU KNOW IT'S MANDATORY FOR ALL FEMALES IN OUR LINE OF WORK " he bit his lower lip forcing himself to stop letting her go as if her skin burned his hands, what the hell was wrong with him… this was not him he didn't act like this **ever**.

He was Sai Uchiha that fact alone should be enough for him not to it was in his blood to be cool calm and collected. He sat back on his heels breathing hard she looked so fragile, so helpless as sobs continued to rake her body.

"I… I... know…I-I was I-I didn't think I would get pregnant… I had been taking my birth control I don't know what … I'm sorry … I'm sooo sorry" she wrapped her arms around her abdomen "… I know that he will not come back… h-he'll think I'm lying… I-I was only once …t-the night he left…My… oh god Sai… my p-poor child… what will people treat him like…so innocent… so free of guilt … I-it will for ever carry the burden of my mistake" hysteria began to take over her once again.

Before Sai could stop him self he threw his arms around her and he had pulled her into a tight embrace he wanted to comfort her wanted to make everything ok. Her only sin had been to love his brother more maybe than he deserved. He kissed the top of her head as she continued to sob and tremble against his chest fisting the front of his uniform. He closed his eyes trying to think of a way to revive her pain.

"Marry me Sakura" his eyes shot open as the words tumbled out of his mouth. **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!** He panicked as she tensed under his arms.

"W-what?" the shock of his words had cut off the flow of never-ending tears that had been trailing down her face leaving her only with her sniffles perhaps she had not heard right she waited for him to answer.

Sai swallowed hard the more the words that he had uttered revolved in his head the clearer it became that it really was the only solve it all they had. Sasuke would more than likely never return and if he did it would not be in time to save Sakura and her unborn child from a life of humiliation and he being his twin would explain if the child took after his father and the child would have the last name it deserved 'Uchiha'. He stood bringing her up to her feet with him. He locked his dark onyx eyes with her jade ones for a second before he got back down on his knee, this was how he had seen it done in one of the movies he had seen and decide that he wanted to ask a girl like this just to see what it felt like, he took her hands in his and looked up at a baffled Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno will you marry me?"

She looked down at Sai not really knowing what to say … was this his idea of a joke? Her temper began to rise. This was really not the time to ridicule for the love of Kami she was in up to her neck and all he could do was make fun of her?

"Look ugly as much as I would like to spend all day here staring at your huge forehead you know we do have to get back to the village and this marriage thing is your only way out and you know it so quit your stalling and say yes already… or there is always the alternative…"

She felt as if a bucket of coldwater had been thrown at her he was not joking …

"**What the hell are you waiting for say yes our baby deserves a father and Kami knows when if ever Sasuke will return … remember his note?"** inner Sakura stated resentfully

"_**But…"**_

"**But nothing this is the only thing we can do we are up to our necks we need his help and you know it"**

She couldn't bring herself to say it so she just nodded her acceptance of his offer

Sai jumped up to his feet "it's settled then" he cracked his neck and stretched his arms out before him, his fingers intertwined. He closed his eyes and quickly went over in his head all he had read about being affianced.

Sakura could do nothing but watch Sai's strange behavior it was a bit unsettling when he finally opened his eyes the look he cast on her was one he she had ever seen or even think he could give. He smiled at her but not his usual fake smile a soft almost loving smile he bent down and planted a kiss on her cheek

"Arigato koishii" he smiled at her for a second longer before he moved too pick up both their travel packs. **'Ugh it will be exhausting trying to convince every one that I'm in love with her' **Sai thought as he walked.

Sakura could not help but feel uneasy she shifted as she watched him walk back towards her

"**Maybe this could become something more than a marriage of convenience?" Inner Sakura mused**

_**She scoffed inwardly at her other half for being stupid 'its only been two months since Sasuke left and you are already trying to find some one new to obsess about… besides he is just trying to play the part of a loving fiancé as opposed to a forced one'**_

She was shocked back into reality when Sai slid his arm around her shoulders and began to lead her back towards Konoha. She raised her gaze up to stare into his profile "Sai… you don't have to…"

"Look ugly if we are going to pull this off we need to show we give a shit about each other… you can just pretend that I'm Sasuke but I'm going to need some practice"

'**Well that shut me up'** she blinked a few times to recover her self and let him lead her four hour walk to Konoha.

They came up to the last bend in the road before the gates after what had seemed forever. Sai could not keep his arm around her shoulders for very long and had tried a variation of positions for his right arm to keep contact with her it was not till Sakura smacked him away from her that he settled to just holding her hand.

"Ok well its show time I suppose" he turned his eyes to her pulling her close wrapping her arm around his exposed waist and his own over her shoulders " remember pretend I'm Sasuke."

She had given up some were along the way tying to get him to stop saying that phrase, so she just bit her lip and nodded, bringing her free hand to rest on his chest as she too slapped on her best imitation of the adoration she had felt for Sasuke a bit surprised at how easily it came.

"Perfect koishii" He smiled with his practiced smile and kissed her forehead as they turned the bend in the road making sure that the guards got a good look.

Shikamaru took yet another drag off his cigarette, gate patrol was one of the few duties he rather enjoyed, just chill and take note of who and what came and went though the main gate of Konoha.

"Well look at that" he said to Ino amused as he put out his cigarette.

Ino's mouth dropped when she looked up from her paperwork to see Sai and Sakura walking towards the village gates in each others arms. Sakura had sworn that she would rather die a thousand deaths then be caught in a relationship with the sadistic Uchiha. The couple fairly glowed basking in each others attention.

"Well, well, well you two sure do look cozy there" Shikamaru teased as, Ino, for once, struggled to find her voice.

Sai looked up from Sakura to the pair "Hai … Shikamaru, Ino" he nodded his head in salute to the pair "My fiancé is just so lovely that I can't seem to keep my hands from her" he turned back to Sakura and touched noses with her causing her to giggle like a school girl.

The two Jonin's jaws nearly hit the floor.

"Y-Your…What???" was all that Ino could stammer

Sakura turned her attention from Sai with a bright smile "You heard right his fiancé … we know it is a bit sudden but expect to get your invitations soon"

"We should get going the Hokage is expecting us after all"

"You're absolutely right Sai-kun" they waved back at the two dumbfounded ninjas as Sai led her away.

"…That was Sakura and Sai right…" Ino Questioned as she tried to regain her composure.

Shikamaru was already lighting another cigarette "…Sure as hell seemed to be them but we should put in a call to the Hokage's office… this could turn out to be troublesome"

"Do you think they bought it?" Sakura's heart was still pounding in her chest walking alongside Sai as they left the hokage tower. They had been greeted by an office full of Anbu members most of which they new personally.

He simply nodded. They both walked in silence going over once again in their heads the story they had concocted as an explanation to their sudden urge to get married after being nearly mortal enemies. Most had bought it but some such as Naruto and Kakashi still had their doubts. Naruto had gone as far as tackling Sai to the ground from behind as soon as they had entered the Hokage's office and keeping him there with a kunai to his neck until Sakura punched him sending him though a wall before an explanation could even be given but thank god that was all over and phase one of their plan had been executed flawlessly. Now on to phase two the wedding.


	3. The Wedding

**Alright so I fixed some grammatical errors in the second chapter that my honey caught for me so a thanks to him . . Oh yea and I changed the summary finally sometime time earlier this week so whoot for that. This Chapter is noticeably longer than the rest thus far so I hope you enjoy it as always you guys reviews are loved so please review please o.o ;;; that's right I'm needy . ! Love you guys 3 3 3 **

**Oh oh oh and a special thanks to Rouge D. you rock . v **

**Disclaimer: For those of you who know I don't own Naruto for those of you who don't get with the program.**

**Disclaimer II: ****see Disclaimer II in chap one**

"**Great I'm replacing him again" **Sai had thought on that long walk back to Konoha after he had first proposed to Sakura. Sasuke's responsibilities seemed to one way or another be thrust upon his lap and it was his job to mend and repair them the best he could. First team seven and now this… well Sasuke had returned to claim back his spot in team seven but in the end they had just wound up having to make team Kakashi a five man cell.

If Sasuke returned Sai knew that he would step aside and let Sakura go to him after all he had no love for the girl so what did it matter to him if she went back to him. By now Sai was coming to terms with his purpose in life any way and he was half expecting the other Uchiha to return and take Sakura before the wedding ever took place any way. Still when the thought crossed his mind it had hurt him … inside and almost made him cry, there in the darkest corner of is apartment the night before the wedding.

"**I'm Just a replacement … a… filler… the cleaner of Sasuke's messes …"**

Just when he had begun to believe that life was more than just about the mission and had quit the root ANBU squad … he realized his life was a mission. All in all the last week had been a blur of emotions for Sai. The moment of what he could only rationalize as acceptance of his fate when he had proposed to Sakura had effectively turned his would upside down.

A tornado of people had swirled around the two. They had planed to marry the next day in a quiet ceremony with the hokage and on one else. However bumping into Ino at the main gate and pretending to had planed otherwise had, in the words of Shikamaru, been indeed troublesome. By the time they had left the hokage's office that afternoon not only was Sakura's family informed but damn near all of Konoha had been made aware of their engagement.

Sakura's mother had insisted that their plan was foolish for two reasons. One this was their one and only daughter and two he was an UCHIHA. He sighed as he when over in his head how both he and Sakura had to use every one of their negotiating skills to convince her mother to not get the city to make a festival size event of the affair and that their "Love" was all they needed.

In the end neither party walked away with what they wanted but both did walk away thinking "It could have been worse". So now here he was two weeks to the day when he so carelessly tossed away his freedom before the Hokage her self in an uncomfortable Western style black suit with a matching silk tie that threatened to strangle him at the first wrong move he made.

Next to him stood an equally uncomfortable blond who was still engaged in a battle of whits with his own tie. Some satisfaction had come to him two days ago, when he had been made to know that their wedding was going to be western inspired when Sakura's mother had brought over his and his best mans suits to his apartment, that Naruto would suffer thought this affair with him and hate, even more than he, every minute of it.

"You'll pay for this" Naruto had threatened him earlier that day "when I get married ohoho you will pay believe it!"

All in all he supposed it was a beautiful day and the fact that he had won out on were the ceremony was to take place gave him some comfort. Sakura's mother had given him a dumb struck look when he insisted on training field seven. Even now he wasn't sure how he had convinced the woman to go along with his plan he just knew that he had started talking trying to coax her into it and slowly her dumbstruck look turned into one what might as well have hearts fluttering from her eyes and Sakura had avoided direct eye contact for the rest of the night blushing furiously when he spoke her name.

Field seven had a gorgeous clearing, at the edge of the river that connected most training fields, and was outlined by cherry blossom trees that were in full bloom at this time of the year. It was a decent sized clearing that had an amazing view of both the sun rise and set.

He let his eyes wander over the rows of chairs that had been set out for their guests that were now mostly full.

He had been amazed when he found out just how large Sakura's family was though she was an only child both her father and mother had several siblings who in turn had several kids of their own and also both sets of grandparents were still alive, it was because of this that it was decided that every one not related to Sakura by blood would sit in Sai's side of the chairs seeing as to how his only family was currently seeing to its own destruction that and there wasn't much of it any way.

His eyes lingered on the while tent that had been set up at the back of the rows that Sakura's mother had insisted Sakura get ready in so as not to risk Sai seeing her before the wedding. He almost felt sorry for the pinkett knowing how early she must have risen to get ready in a not very well insulated tent. Just then he felt a sharp jab at his ribs he turned impassive eyes on his blond headed friend.

"Finally got Neji to help you with your tie did you dickless?" He asked trying to get back at the blond with a signature Sai smile

Naruto rolled his piercing blue eyes and balled his fists trying to keep from getting into it with the groom. He still remembered with dread the threat Sakura's Mother had made him about getting so much as a smudge of dirt on either of them before the pictures were taken.

"I got it on my self thank you very much … any way wile you were off in lala land Ino came out here to give the go ahead so we should be starting in a few"

Sai nodded in acknowledgement and set his jaw in rare nervous gesture as the violins swelled up in a beautiful melody and every one participating in the ceremony got into place. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Hokage give her assistant Shizune last minute whispered instructions as she adjusted her rarely worn Hokage robe.

After what seemed like ages the tent's opening was parted and Sakura's youngest cousin was the first to emerge in all her five year old cuteness dressed in what Sai could only describe as fluffy dress tossing cherry blossom petals, from a basket she carried, into the air. Next was her cousin's son who was about 8 by the look of him dressed in a miniature version of Sai's suit complete with tie, he carried a soft looking pillow with both Sai and Sakura's wedding bands placed securely on top.

The Next to exit the tent was Ino looking gorgeous in her soft pink bride's maids dress. Naruto nearly burst out laughing when out of the corner of his eye saw Temari smack Shikamaru upside the head when she caught him letting his eyes linger a bit too long on Ino's delicate form. This did not go unnoticed by Ino, and a satisfied smirk played on her soft glossy lips as she too made her way down the isle.

Then there she was, Sai was sure that the angles in heaven themselves were envious of her at that exact moment when she stepped out. Time seemed to slow to an almost sluggish pace and he could hear his heart beat as if it were counting the seconds as they went by until jade and onyx met and locked on for a split second then time stopped all together, then came back full force when her father leaned down to give her a hug robbing Sai of her gaze leaving Sai breathless and his eyes watering with emotion

"**What the hell was that?" **He questioned himself suddenly finding his shoes very interesting as he blinked away the excess moisture in his eyes. He had to gather his courage to lift his gaze once again to his approaching bride. When he did finally mage to lift his gaze she had her head bowed ever so slightly no doubt hiding a blush as her father continued to whisper praises into her ear.

"**But Kami she **_**is**_** beautiful" **He thought as she approached his side practically glowing.

Awkward could not begin to describe the moment when Sakura's father refused to give her arm up to Sai then finally when he did the older man gave him a reproachful look.

"You could have given me more time to get used to the idea instead of springing it on me and robbing me of her you know" the proud man had said in his defense.

Then there they were arm and arm before the Hokage shaking like a couple of leaves (ha, ha get it? o.o;;;). For his part Sai was way to nervous to keep up with the Hokage was saying, it took all he had to keep him standing still. The only moment he did anything else was when the Godaime prompted to repeat after her and when asked if "he did".

He jumped ever so slightly when the small cowed behind him and Sakura erupted into a loud cheer happily he noticed that Sakura had jumped as well. He felt him self turn to her and pull the veil over her head. He saw her eyes widen suddenly in apprehension. Why had they not practiced kissing in the mouth when her mother had forced them into a public wedding?!?!

Slowly, so very slowly he leaned towards her. The last thing he wanted was to be punched by the powerful kunoichi on their wedding day. He looked into her eyes for approval halting his lips seconds from hers. So close he could feel her warm breath on his lips. He saw distress in her eyes but it was soon replaced with something else something that Sai could not quite describe, the look was soft … caring? Impossible no it was surrender…it had to be.

It was she who closed the gap between the two, positively taking Sai's breath away. No amount of practicing would have prepared him for this. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as she suckled and nipped gently on his bottom lip instinctively he wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her closer deepening the kiss they were sharing for the world to see.

He almost whined when Sakura pulled from the kiss. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was heavy she gave him a tender smile before turning to their audience who clapped their approval. On his shoulder he felt Naruto's hand pat him in congratulations and whispering lude remarks but he couldn't really hear him his eyes were trained on Sakura. Nothing else seemed to matter, it was as if the world had suddenly faded into shades of grey and only she had retained her vibrant colors.

"**Kami…What's happening to me?" **he reached up to his lips, he could still feel her warmth against them her kiss had been passionate** "she must have been thinking of him" **the thought somehow bothered him, but had he not been the one to suggest that she do just that and besides who cared? He didn't love her sure he would admit it to him self she was attractive. Then again one would have to be blind to not see it and if one was then her beauty would shine thru her voice.

He watched as if from outside his own body as they were directed to different locations about the clearing for photographs and posed. At first the two were stiff and hard to direct, indeed the photographer had nearly ripped his hair out in frustration but it really was not their fault that he was going for more than just simple poses. No he had to choose poses that were as if caught with out the cupules notice.

There was the traditional group pictures and then there was playing peek-a-boo around a tree, Sai pushing Sakura on a swing that hung from one of the more grand cherry blossom trees, Sakura cuddling into his chest as he held her close but his eyes were off in the horizon as if on watch for an enemy ready to defend her the most difficult had by far been the one were they had been required to hold their faces inches from each other while he held her chin up with the tips of his fingers as the sun set in the background.

The kiss from earlier had proven to be quite addicting and Sai found himself wishing the need to have another came about. But what the hell was he thinking? This was Sakura the girl that for over 3 years he had called Ugly and had taken pleasure in making her squirm…the girl that had fawned over his brother obsessively and ultimately had given her body to him which was why they were here in the first place!

He had to rationalize it to himself yes there had to be an explanation. Well first off she was the first woman he had ever had that much contact with outside of a mission and from an artistic point of view she was beautiful, plus she carried the first offspring the Uchiha clan had produced since the massacre. Yes that was it he cared for her she was a friend one of her first friends and she was pretty and she was the first to shed some kind of hope on his clans future and he was grateful yes that was it.

Silly boy for a moment he had dared to believe the impossible. He was Sai Uchiha and he did _**not**_ love Sakura and she would _**not**_, did _**not**_ love him. With a sigh of relief he raised his head to look about noticing that few people were left in the area that had been prepared for the reception and the clean up process had already started by the clean up crew. Just how long had he been lost in thought? He blushed slightly hoping he had not made a fool of himself as he moved about mindlessly.

He sat behind his and Sakura's table at the edge of the dance floor when the last song of the night was announced for those that had lingered to the bitter end. He watched as Lee led Sakura to the dance floor with emotionless eyes. As the music continued and Lee led his wife in a slow dance, he watched the raven haired shinobi lean to whisper something into her ear and she threw her head back laughing merrily at what ever he had said. He didn't know what Lee had said but he did know that he for the longest time had a "thing" for Sakura and Sai did not like him being that close to her.

Before Sai knew it he was tapping Lees shoulder and asking/growling if he could cut in. Sakura was giving him a startled look at the tone of his voice but the other shinobi had not noticed smiling warmly and saying something about love and the spring time of youth. Sai really was not paying attention to his words he just knew he wanted to put some distance between him and HIS wife.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura hissed as Lee walked from the dance floor and they were left to finish the dance.

He had to blink a few times to realize what exactly had just happened. When he did he was left feeling disoriented and he could practically see a small version of himself running in circles around his head panicking but he expertly kept his cool exterior.

"Just playing the part koishii"

**How was that o.O? You like yes? Please say you do come on just one little review? Any way so the evil ISP cut off my services and I'm off the internet at least until Jan. but ill find a way to post it just wont be on a regular basis like I had hoped to do so keep checking in on me every once in a while and I'm sure ill have something up. **


	4. The Honneymoon

**First of all let me thank all of those that added me to their alert lists that makes me so so so verry happy and I hope that this latest installment is to your likening. …o.o now this chapter was not supposed to happen… more because I didn't have any inspiration for it but I finally did and so here it is and its dedicated to **Rogue Daffodil** who provided said inspiration o.o eep now I really hope its good cuz she in my opinion is an awesome author so if you haven't checked her stuff out you should I do believe she is on my favorites list any who … oh yea please forgive any grammar incidents this chapter was very hard for me to do so once it was done I just wanted it posted I'll fix it later… maybe . !**

**WARNING: LEMON … kinda it defiantly has some content that may not be suitable for younger readers but I swear it was necessary for the plot. There is another warning just before it so if you'll find it offensive or shouldn't be reading such material please don't. **

**Disclaimer: For those of you who know I don't own Naruto for those of you who don't get with the program**

**Disclaimer II: Yea I saw the disclaimer above on a story that I read on here and I loved it, although it was a while ago so I'm not sure if I got it down right. So if it's yours I'm sorry if I mutilated it and please let me know so I can give you credit I cant seem to find my way back to that particular story but I will search for you and ask you myself but it would be easier if you found me I think.

* * *

**

"Yamato-san …. Wh- where are you taking us?" Sakura's voice sounded annoyed even in her own ears as the older shinobi led her and Sai down a dark secluded path in training field seven. The only light illuminating their way was the torch that said man held high above his head sending ominous shadows all around them.

"Sakura-chan, please be patient" he answered her, not bothering to cover the amusement in his voice.

Sakura shivered as she watched with morbid fascination the shadows that threatened to invade their small patch of light as if reaching for them trying to grab hold of their ankles and drag them off or strangle them like Shikamaru's jutsu. The roar of water up ahead caught her attention.

"Come on just tell us already … why are we coming out here I'm so tired and cold" She readjusted the grip she had on the skirt of her wedding dress. Which she had some how managed to keep looking immaculate, that is of course until their once sensei decided to take them on a walk down the muddiest path that he could find.

She felt Sai wrap the jacket of his Suit over her shoulders and hold her close.

"Be patient Saku-chan"

She furrowed her brow at him remembering his little stunt just moments ago. She felt the color raise to her cheeks almost enough to out shine the torches light she remembered how for a split second he had even made her believe that he was jealously protective of her.

"_**Damn him"**_ she cursed as she took in his appearance. The midnight black vest he wore underneath his jacket hugged his frame. How was it that some how he managed to look more attractive when he was more covered up? She wondered then mentally slapped her self hard.

She smirked bitterly at her self, as upset as he made her she was really more upset at her self, in this arrangement there had been no lies he had not promised to love her and he didn't expect her to ever feel anything for him. It was an … Uchiha thing … no one knew if Sasuke would ever return or if he would… be killed by Itachi… and he was just being protective of the only known soon to be Uchiha heir ... not of her.

Still his performance in front of others had been flawless and at times he had made her believe that he _was_ in love with her, well that is until she reminded herself that it was all a lie and that he could never… would never love her … besides she loved Sasuke she always had and always would. She thought of him when she had to hold hands, hug or cuddle up or do anything with Sai for that matter.

Her chest tightened… well that was not completely true. When the moment came when she had to kiss him in front of all those people she had tried to think of Sasuke really she had but all she could think of was him. More in particular of the moment when he had insisted on using their training field for the reception.

_(Flash back)_

"…but it's a training field…"

"Haruno-Sama… it means a lot to me" Sai sighed as he turned his usually expressionless onyx eyes on Sakura. "Its where I first felt it…" He clutched the front of his shirt above his heart with a warm smile "That I loved her that is. I had just spared with Sasuke and she was tending to kunai wound he had left me with on my leg." He bit his lower lip as his dark orbs paled slightly as if recalling the fond memory. "Her touch was so soft … tender, caring... I just knew … I could not live the rest of my life with out it. So you see It would mean a lot to me to have my dream come true in the place it came to life"

"…w-well..." the older woman's mouth opened and closed several times. This boy really loved her daughter and by the looks Sakura gave him… well they had only been reserved for Sasuke but it seemed that she had indeed moved on and that this boy… Man was now the keeper of her heart. Slowly she gave in with a slight nod "Field seven then… we will have to send your father to talk to the Hokage about it tomorrow then Sakura … Sakura are you paying attention?"

Sakura blushed even further when her mother caught her staring at her hands and nodded furiously, she actually remembered that day. She had seen to Sai's Wound after his little session with Sasuke while the other Uchiha lectured his "younger brother" on proper use of the sharingan. However not once had Sai even looked at her she knew this because she had to watch him closely for any sign of discomfort she had learned early on that neither Uchiha would admit to any kind of pain when in each others presence. Not that they would any other time but they seem hell-bent on not letting it happen in such circumstances.

Keeping her attention trained on the opposite direction of Sai she fumed inwardly. What the hell had that been? Really it was beyond unnecessary nothing extraordinarily important had happened on that field why was he so bent on having it there. The last places were she, Sasuke and he himself had all been at together before he left. Still the real effect that it had on her had not gone unnoticed by the pinkett regardless she mercilessly stomped the fluttering she felt in her stomach but avoided Sai's gaze for the rest of the evening.

_(End flash back)_

"Ah here we are just beyond those trees over there"

Yamato practically jumped ahead to reach the place he pointed out just seconds before and began to single handedly remove the branches that blocked the path to where ever it was that they were headed.

Sakura noticed that the roar of the water she had faintly heard before had become more pronounced and that the breeze had somehow warmed some. She absent mindedly reached up and rubbed the hand Sai still had on her shoulder stopping immediately when she felt him tense mouthing sorry when he stared at her with a confused look. As their Ex-sensei worked to clear the path an eerie orangish glow began to seep through from behind them.

As more and more light flooded their dark path she recognized where they were and as the last branch was moved out of the way they stepped into the well illuminated clearing at the edge of the lake. It was a breath taking scene what only could be described as Yamato's present sat practically at the edge of a crystalline pool that formed at the base of a majestic waterfall.

Sakura had been there several times before with the rest of team seven and some times even with all the other once rookie nine but never ever had she imagined that it could look like this. So intimate like it was created by nature just for that moment a pleasant smile warmed her face and she turned to thank Yamato.

"No it was no trouble at all I only wish I could take all the credit but the truth is that my present is the cabin. Ino decorated the inside and Naruto Took care of the outside so it's a present from us three … oh Kakashi Sempai did say he had left his present inside, said it was a camera and that he wanted pictures" The blood drained from his face when his own words reached his ears, some how they did not sound right.

The unintended message that his words could deliver did not go unnoticed by the young couple and true to her nature Sakura was getting ready to make the older shinobi correct himself.

"Of you know… the fun you two will have… uh… I mean outdoors …when you know you are not"

It was just too painful to watch Sai had to do something to avoid a potentially bad situation. Rude or not he had to cut off Yamato before he put his well being in anymore danger. "Alright then, thank you Yamato-san thank you, all of you for your lovely present but I do believe my bride is exhausted and it would be best for us to get to bed soon"

"Right" You could practically hear his relief "So ill be going then … oh and Ino said that she stocked the fridge inside and brought you both a few sets of clothes so you two will not be expected back in town until Monday". His eyes widened when he saw Sakura lunge at him. Thankful that Sai had managed to catch her before she got ahold of him he puffed away in a delicate cloud of thin smoke. How in the world had he been conned into being the one to bring the love birds to the nest? Then he realized … he had been set up.

As the silence settled once again around them it became suffocating making Sai and Sakura feel uncomfortable in their own skin.

"Well it is Lovely isn't it?" Sakura moved from Sai's grasp and walked over to the edge of the small lake kicking off her shoes on the grass to dip her feet into the refreshing water. She gazed for a moment, at the reflection of the torches on the surface of the water the flames dancing merrily. Slowly her eyes closed and her head tilted back making her face the stars above as the delicate spray from the waterfall kissed her skin.

"We should take a picture now" Sai almost whispered.

Violently Sakura was shaken from her trance, her eyes snapped open as she spun to look at Sai "Huh?" She felt stupid but had he even opened his mouth?

"So Kakashi- san knows that we are thankful and used his present as intended"

"Oh" The tingling on her cheeks told her she was more than likely blushing already "Right". She watched him trot over to the cabin and climb the few steps to the door then disappear into the darkness. Seconds later the inside was illuminated by the dim glow of a fire no doubt. She watched his shadow move about inside struggling with a small package.

A bright flash of light that was accompanied by a few choice swear words from inside the cabin made her smile as she turned to contemplate the waterfall. Just as the water inevitably fell over the high edge her life had changed and there was no going back. She had done this thing she had married Sai and now she would have to live with it. She was assaulted with memories of Sasuke. He had spent time here with her as well … even if it was not just them two.

There just behind the water fall when no one was watching she had been so bold as to steel a kiss from him. She remembered how shocked she had been when he did not push her away but instead returned the kiss with eagerness. Though he never sought her out himself after that he had allowed her to linger around him longer than before and she had stupidly taken that as a sign that it was a step in the right direction

"**Stupid, Stupid Girl."** How many times had she cursed herself for being so foolish? No Sasuke did not love her then when she had given herself to him and he would not love her now and Sai … could she make him… no he could never love her. How could he love her when even as clear as the evidence had been that Sasuke did not love her she still loved him? All she could do now was stay out of his way and let him live a life as normal as possible.

"Antique piece of…" The words died in Sai's mouth as his eyes settled on her. Again he was mesmerized, she was ankle deep into the clear pool, clutching her dress in her fists safely above the water. His jacket still draped around her shoulders keeping them warm. Her hair that had once sat in all its glory atop her head now began to slack due to the moisture in the air. She practically glowed as every bit of exposed skin reflected the light from the surrounding torches.

Somewhere in the back of his head Sai wondered if that was the way she would look lying next to him covered in sheen of sweat as she slept after they had…**"WHOA!!!" **he screamed internally **"That's enough" **he scolded himself

"Ugly I got the camera" He waved the piece of technology above his head as he jumped off the top step landing just feet from the shore.

A smile formed on her lips before she turned to face him. Yes this was Sai the man she had married and he would never change. Slowly she turned her gorgeous jade eyes on him.

Sai felt his stomach flop** "DAMN HER"**

"Well come on then" She beckoned him closer with a single finger.

He felt himself stiffen at first but immediately he forced himself to move into action he placed the camera in his pants pocket as he kicked off his shoes and removed his socks and after rolling the legs of his pants up enough to clear the water he tentatively dipped his feet in to the in his opinion _**freezing**_ water.

Begrudgingly he took the few steps that it took to be at Sakura's side. As he reached into his pocket for the small device he kept his eyes on her.

"Alright" She took the older film using camera from his hand and before her embarrassment got the better of her she pulled Sai close "Ok wrap your arms around me" she prompted as she turned to rest her back against his chest .

He did as instructed. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist as she reach out as far as she could with her right arm adjusting the camera to a proper angle she snaked her left arm up and around his neck pulling him forward ever so slightly bringing his chin down to rest on her shoulder the next sound heard was a click.

Ino was going to die … there was just no two ways about it not only had she made this wedding thing more complicated than it needed to be Sakura was sure that she had made it a point to make this evening just as difficult.

Sakura thought as she entered the bedroom of their little cabin. The four post bed that nearly filled the room by its self the light of the fire that illuminated the room making it look more threatening than inviting.

"You should take the bed" Sai smiled when he saw her jump at the sound of his voice. "Ill sleep…"

"What outside?" Sakura retorted having gathered herself.

"… I am a Shinobi it will not be the first time I sleep outdoors believe me I will live"

"Oh and you will be sleeping out doors for the rest of your life?"

"No… when we move to a bigger place I'll sleep in my own room when I'm not on missions"

"… I see…" he didn't even like her and still it hurt. If she had any Illusions he had just shot them dead.

Sai's eyes roamed over the bed without interest in his life he had spent more time on forest floors or in mountain caves but there was something about sleeping with her it would not be the same as it was on missions and it was cold out tonight he looked down at his bare feet. "Well the bed is huge… Alright listen up Ugly this is my half of bed ok" and with that he walked over to the dresser pulled out a white cotton shirt and a pair of black sweats some clean dry warm socks and headed for the bathroom leaving Sakura in a daze.

Sakura had just gathered herself enough to move and get changed for bed when another chock hit her as she opened the drawer that was meant to hold her sleeping garments. Yes Ino was most definitely going to die, there was nothing in that drawer that was not either lace or see through and she was pretty sure that if she bunched up the garments together they would fit in the palm of her hand. She slammed the drawer closed and opened the one that Sai had pulled his clothes from and pulled out a similar set of clothes for herself.

She almost ripped the dress she got out of it so fast but really she had no time Sai would be back any second. She had just pulled the white shirt over her head when the bathroom door creaked open. "Well then good night" she moved over to her side of the bed as she removed the last hair pin from her hair sending her pink locks cascading down her back.

Sai shook his head to get him moving while she was not looking even in the baggy sleeping clothes she was wearing she looked gorgeous he moved over to his side of the bed and slid in under the heavy covers wondering just how the hell he was going to be able to fall asleep.

* * *

**WARNING: SEXUALY EXPLICIT MATERIAL **O.o;

Only the dim light of the moon illuminated the room but neither of its occupants minded their eyes had a long ago adjusted to the dimness. Nervous hands roamed freely over porcelain skin as the two bodies became one. Hours had passed since the exploration of new skin and sensations had begun and still it was not enough both wanted more. Promises and words that would other wise go unsaid were divulged freely as he claimed her as his own.

Slowly, so as to savor every last moment, he thrust into his love each move meticulously calculated. Yes there was no denying it and he didn't want to any more. His eyes shut tight as he rode the wave of pleasure shaking him to his core as she contracted around him her breathing becoming more erratic signaling her nearing climax. It was driving him crazy but he would hold out until she had her pleasure.

He ran his fingers though her beautiful pink hair and let his lips be claimed as his need for release reached unbearable levels. Sensual moans escaped the reverent kiss as her hips met his with more and more speed and then it was done. He felt her climax around him the feeling sending him over the edge after her.

"I love you" the words left his lips in an almost inaudible whisper.

Her stunned jade eyes focused on his Onyx colored orbs questioning almost accusing as if calling him a liar, her face turned sad as she gently pushed his body off of hers and rolled to rest on her side away from him.

"Then why did you leave me Sasuke?" she questioned the tone in her voice making it obvious she was holding back tears.

Sasuke woke with a start the pain between his legs reminding him of his recent dream.

"Damn her" he cursed under his breath as he threw his head back and ran his ringers though his raven hair. This was bad more than two months and still she ruled his dreams. There was just no denying it as he had admitted in his dream he was in love with her.

He let himself fall back on to his makeshift bed just one more reason for Itachi to die soon he had controlled Sasuke's life for too long and Sasuke had, had enough of it. He was going to kill the bastard and return to Konoha, to Sakura. **"Oh Sakura… just a little while longer koishii I will be at your side just be patient" **he thought and she would wait for him even if Sasuke had asked her to move on she would wait as before with open arms no matter what and with the comfort of that thought he closed his eyes and returned to the world where it was just her, him and their love.

* * *

**O.O My God that was hard … please review please I'm giving out cookies. . till next time guys . v Peace!**

**Oh oh shameles slef promotion time I am working on a new story and i need names for background characters so please share ... please o.o!**


	5. The Betrayal

**Ok this chapter is very, very short but its … progress? Yes? Any way its just a hold me over for the next chapter that will be the part two if you will of this and will be a lot and I do mean a lot longer.**

**Any who thanks to beta san **

**Oh oh who's going to AX this year, I know I am insert crazy grin here **

**cue disclaimer**

****

Disclaimer: For those of you who know I don't own Naruto for those of you who don't get with the program

**Disclaimer II: see chapter 1**

* * *

Like a cat he made his way though the darkness of the room towards the only window of the small inn room. Once there he leaned his head against the cool glass as he closed his eyes hoping against hope that it would make his massive headache go away, that it would make what had happened tonight be all just some horrible, horrible nightmare however a slight moan and the sound of a body shifting on his bed made him realize that he was a fool for even thinking hoping would change anything.

He had, had way too much to drink that night and he had been reckless. He turned to look at the girl that slept on his bed. Huh … she didn't even look like Sakura. Her hair was fiery red and her body was not nearly as toned as that of the kunoichi that held his heart in the palm of her hand. The alcohol that he had consumed had, however allowed him to see past these things and with out a second thought he had bedded the young woman.

He almost blushed when he recalled calling out Sakura's name as he climaxed, the girl beneath him though was too lost in her own pleasure to realize. He bit his lower lip as he considered what consequences his actions were going to have, he had not used protection and unlike when he had been with Sakura this could indeed turn out to be a real problem. Sakura as any other kunoichi took measures to protect her self, so when he didn't use protection that had served as a safety net. But this girl… he wasn't even sure that she knew what contraceptives were.

He tapped the back of his head against the glass " stupid, stupid, stupid" he mumbled under his breath. What if … Kami !! How, how could he have been so careless. Harshly he bit harder on his lower lip he would have to step up that's what would happen.

"Sakura," he whispered as he turned to the window once again. " I'm sorry" there was just no two ways about it he had betrayed her. His stomach churned and he dashed for the restroom before he made a mess of the floor, so fast he moved that he did not catch the pair of brown eyes that were watching his every move.

She waited patiently until she heard him empting his stomach into the toilet before she even made a move to get up. Harshly she whipped away the moisture from her face. Never, never had she been more humiliated . Who the fuck was Sakura and why the hell had he called out her name when he had…

She clutched the sheets to her bear chest, a determined look settling its self on her face and held back her tears. Never mind all that she had made her choice the moment she saw him. He would end her hunger no longer would she be at the bottom of society. Even with his clothes soiled form his travels she could tell he was no commoner. Now if only her body responded in the right way she would be set. She rubbed stomach tenderly yes a child would tie him to her forever.

She let her self fall back to the bed when she heard the door slowly creak open.

" Oi, girl.."

"Karin"

"right, listen …"

"…your leaving?"

"Yes"

"but.. .I .. we just.."

"look I know…" he was starting to get irritated with her and not letting him finish his sentence.

"My Ojisan…"

In an instant he was over her on the bed is hand to her throat " you were not thinking of him when you followed me here" he practically growled. " I need to go there is … something I need to do, but I will be back … a month maybe two … if you do ….you can keep it a secret that long yes??"

Petrified the girl nodded repeatedly

"Good" In one swift movement he leapt off her.

" Where.."

"I'll find you"

"How."

" Surely you are not that stupid girl" he pointed at the bedside table were his headband lay

"Konoha…" Inwardly she smirked a shinobi of Konoha how convenient one of the more powerful of the hidden villages. Surely they paid their shinobi well, she had indeed stuck gold not only had she found a handsome man to at take care of her but she had for sure found a wealthy one fate was on her side. " what … where … I have no money"

Sasuke could have laughed at that moment but he held his composure. Of course she would want money he wouldn't be surprised if she knew exactly who he was. It had, from what he remembered, been too easy to bed her. Kami he was an idiot, the alcohol coupled with his undying need to be with Sakura had been too much. Four months and he was going crazy … if this girl … if she was … Kami what was he going to do if he could never again touch Sakura.

He reached into his pants pocket and threw her a small pouch filled with money. That should hold her over until he had taken care of Itachi. He had spent all this time tracking the bastard and he was finally gaining on him. This would not slow him down … he would be gone from the village before dawn.

He moved past the bed to once again gaze out the window. A smirk played with his lips when he heard the girl gasp behind him as she opened the pouch " Just who are you?"

"All you need to know is that if you try to pull a fast one on me ill know. And I will kill you" with that he let his eyes go red. Karin didn't even have time to gasp out in surprise before she fell back down on the bed out cold.

Taking his time Sasuke gathered his things and left the red head sleeping on the bed. Deciding to go out the window so as to not disturb any of the other patrons of the place he left with out even a second look at the girl his blood was boiling. This was all Itachi's fault if he had just died when they fought a month ago but no the bastard had run and now... now...no the bastard would run no longer.

"I'm coming for you Aniki "

**(grins) its good yes? I know needs to be longer but I promise to have part two posted ASAP its almost done. Any who, show of hands who wants to see some Sai Saku action?**

**Well then review, the good the bad the ugly ill take It all till next time laters!!**


	6. The Betrayal II

**A/n: So im posting part 2 just cus im feeling guilty that i didnt update in so long and the last one was soo short but come on guys im not feeling the love im needy every little bit helps and remember the more you all review the faster ill update come on dont you guys want to see the kids?. I take reviews form every body so dont be shy k. **

**any how thanks to beta san.**

**cue disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: For those of you who know I don't own Naruto for those of you who don't get with the program**

**Disclaimer II: see chapter 1**

* * *

Passive eyes followed the trajectory of the pen as it glided about the surface of the sheet of paper. It had started as a landscape and still somehow she had made her way on to it, as always only adding to the beauty of the drawing. Sai smiled as the last line to his drawing was added. He held it at arms length satisfied with his work he set the sketch pad down on the coffee table beside him. Today was a good day today he would see her again after a month of being away from her he would see Sakura's beautiful face again.

He was not sure how it had happened but some how the woman had managed to get under his skin to become part of his very being and it was wrong. He should have never allowed him self to fall for her. She was not now nor would she ever be his. She, her heart and her child all belonged to Sasuke it was not right for him to feel the things he felt for her. But how could he help himself when every time he came home she was there waiting for him with a warm smile and a hot meal.

At first he had kept him self in check by reminding himself that she did these things for him but wished that it was Sasuke that she was doing them for, but after a while he had stopped trying to think coherently and let him self believe that it was all for him that she … that she too l-lo… that she felt something for him as well.

He loved to go with her places even if it was just the market place. Always using the excuse that the Uchiha's might still have enemies and he did not want the child harmed, which was true, he had managed to have Sakura let him tag along when she needed to leave their home. Truth be told, however, he did it mainly just to be with her no one was really dumb enough to try something against them and especially against Sakura.

She allowed him to hold her hand as they walked and some times he even got away with draping his arm around her shoulders. One time they had been sitting on a bench in the park by their house she had let him touch her belly. He had crouched before her and talked to the baby inside. This had earned him two weeks of taunting from Naruto but it had been worth it the look on Sakura's face when she realized that the would treat her child as respectfully and lovingly as he did her in public had almost made her cry.

The problem was at home though she was warm and affectionate but some how she managed to still be distant. She hardly ever disagreed on much and avoided any conversation that lasted more than five minutes.

Sai had left her in charge of arranging and decorating their new home when they had first moved in, not two weeks after their wedding, and was unpleasantly shocked to find she had arranged for him to have his own room. She had gone on to say that when the child got older that they would buy individual beds and would then sleep in the same room, but since that time was a ways off she saw no need for either of them to be in an uncomfortable situation.

He didn't know what he was going to do, the situation he had gotten him self into it was almost enough to make him want to pull his hair out and if he were a lesser man he would be bald by now. He stared at the Uchiha crest that was embroidered into the cuff of his long sleeve. He had hoped to save the child … Sasuke's child from a life time of ridicule when he had decided to marry Sakura, but had told him self that he would step aside the moment that Sasuke returned … now that he thought about it … it had been a stupid idea .

How in the world had he thought that, a husband swap would be any better than Sakura's child being born a bastard?(1) And suppose it was ok … would he, now that he felt this way… would he give up his wife without a fight? This time Sai did reach up and tugged at his hair as a frustrated growl escaped his throat.

Just what the hell was he thinking …. He had betrayed his brother and he was betraying Sakura's trust. No these feelings… what ever they were needed to stop they needed to die. He would indulge no more it was high time for a large dose of reality Sakura would never be his.

A loud knock at the door almost made him jump.

" We head out in five" Naruto called in a formal commanding voice. Neji must have been with him ever since the Jinchuuriki had married the heiress to the Hyuuga throne one month ago, he had acted more mature and collected when any Hyuuga's were around so as not to embarrass his wife. Not too long after he had the blonde barked out his command when Sai heard a loud smack and the blond begin to protest. The muffled argument still made it to Sais ears.

"The hell was that for"

"For you to stop acting like that Hinata already told you to knock it off" came Neji's soft reply before he began to move down the hall no doubt leaving a dumbfounded Naruto at his door. He rolled his eyes as he moved to collect his belongings. The last thing he picked up was the sketch pad that he had left at the coffee table. He idly flipped though the pages, thinking one day his drawings would be all he had left of Sakura, then that too went into his sack before he and the rest of the platoon headed home to Konoha.

* * *

Sakura woke that morning with a slight sense of dread. Out side the sun still had yet to rise but she was already running late. Sai was due back home today from a month long mission , that however was not why she dreaded today no. She actually welcomed the prospect of watching him lounge about the house sketch pad in hand. Absentmindedly she reached down to rub the growing bump on her stomach.

A happy smile spread across her features as she recalled the night that she and Sai made the announcement. Obviously they had to divulge that Sakura had already been pregnant at the time of the wedding at the time of the wedding but at least now all the cards… well most of the cards were on the table. However this had caused her mother to pass out and Naruto had to restrain her father to keep him from trying to injure Sai. Ino had been ecstatic while Hinata had just smiled pleasantly and congratulated them, Sakura was convinced that Hinata had known since long before because of her biakugan but had never questioned her on the matter. The boys had dragged Sai off and had tortured him a bit with their puns and lewd remarks.

She had been removed from active duty the moment Tusnade had found out and placed, to her displeasure, behind a nice comfy desk at the Konoha hospital and of course Tsunade had made her self Sakura's doctor.

Word of the new Uchiha heir had traveled quite fast and in no time the whole village knew. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she ran her fingers though the tangled mess that was her hair.

"Alright you get off your ass and act like a damn kunoichi" the volume was in her voice but still it did nothing to persuade her body to follow the order. There was just no two ways about it she hated to go to the market place alone but Ino and Tenten were both out on a mission and Hinnata was more than likely busy learning all she needed to from her father to one day lead the Hugga's besides she had people to do those kinds of things for her.

Maybe she should have taken Sai up on the offer of getting themselves a house maid. No that would never do at least not now Sai always came home tired and needed his rest he did not need to come home and act for who ever they hired, because she knew that he would have to put on the same show he did when he was forced to go with her on her menial tasks about the village. Besides she had made her self a promise that she would do everything she could let him lead as normal a life as possible and people talked and they would especially of the Uchiha's.

She shivered it was weird thinking of her self as an Uchiha but she was just as she always dreamed she would be but not because she had married Sasuke. She bit her lower lip in anticipation of the surge of emotions that would rake her body, she was surprised when it didn't come. She must have been getting used to the idea that he had never really cared for her and would not be coming back any time soon.

The sun was slowly starting to rise in the horizon that meant that she had diddle doodled long enough it was time to get to work there was a lot to do and now thanks to her procrastination there was little time to do it.

One hour and a half later she was walking out the door of her house to the market place. A smile placed firmly on her face. She, if she said so her self, had turned out to be a damn good wife even though she had cleaned the whole house it had only taken her a fraction of the amount of time she had anticipated. She assured her self it was because she stayed on top of things and never let anything stay dirty too long she was a meticulous cleaner and that made her proud of her self.

She took in her surroundings before she actually started walking, she loved the location of their home. A small park/garden lay majestically just outside their door putting less than a block's wroth of distance between them and the Konoha hospital, the ninja academy was two blocks in one direction and in the other direction less than one from the best market place in all of Konoha. How Sai had managed to get such an amassing location was beyond her but she did not doubt that his last name helped him in his purchase of the two story home.

He had told her that he was going to have the old Uchiha compound fixed and that once it was done then they could occupy one of the homes closer to the main gate. But she knew that neither were eager to do such a thing. They liked their home well at least she thought that Sai like the home as well he always seemed so comfortable and lately he had seemed happy … or at least she thought that calm peaceful look on his face meant that he was happy, when he came home. Or maybe … he was just happy to see her. She stomped on the thought the moment it came into existence. She thought that she was done thinking silly little things like that. If she was unable to get Sasuke to love her she had a snowballs chance in hell of getting any where with Sai. There was no use in entertaining such childish thoughts so she never allowed her self to.

Before her thoughts crept up on her she began to walk briskly towards the market place her shopping basket hanging from her arm

The walk to the market place was uneventful the old bats of the market place were begging to resign themselves to the fact that Sai Uchiha had already chosen his wife and that she would soon be bearing his child. At first they had all been vicious towards her. The firs time she had set foot in the market place by her self the pointing of fingers and whispering had eventually made leave the place with out any of her intended purchases.

Things were different now though since she had made a stand for her self but still some whispers still followed her but she supposed she couldn't shut every one up the hard way, she would end up in jail. Sakura was a picky shopper and she liked to compare quality and prices so an hour into her shopping the whispers caught up with her.

" Yea that's her …" the first ones voice was sickly sweet it made Sakura's eye's roll

" No mistaking that ugly pink hair is there?" this voice was raspy like the woman had a cold

"Or that large forehead" the two behind her bust out in a fit of laughter. Sakura did not like where this was going they could end up hurt she quickened her pace, they followed suit.

"Well all the team members of Team Kakashi are hot Takara … could you blame her ?"

"They are hot aren't they … save for that one"

Sakura let out an exasperated breath. These girls were only getting louder and people were starting to stare as she rushed by.

"I wonder who the father really is?" this comment from the Takara girl almost made Sakura stop dead in her tracks almost.

"Takara" her friend gasped "no wait what .." at that moment Sakura felt who she assumed was Takara push unnecessarily past her knocking her basket almost off from its spot on her arm but successfully making her stumble forward. And that was it Sakura was pissed and this girl was going to get hurt.

Before the girl known as Takara made a clean getaway she turned to give Sakura a smirk of superiority. That was her first mistake, Sakura's lightning fast reflexes (she hadn't spared with Naruto for nothing) reacted and she caught the cocky little bitch's throat with one hand raised her slightly off the ground and then slammed her back down flat against her back in a way she considered to be gentle, still the she saw as the wind was knocked out of the girl (ok maybe sparing with Naruto had made her under estimate her own power).

Calmly she set her basket on the floor and moved her attention to the young kunoichi. No wonder she thought that Sakura would take her abuse lying down. Still she was not that young so maybe she just thought very highly of her self … or very poorly of Sakura either way it didn't matter Sakura was going to teachher a lesson right here and now with all the spectators that had gathered when they herd the girls body collide with the ground.

She gave the girl a once over, as she held her down with a foot to the girls neck, she was not ugly not at all some might even say that she was pretty. Short sandy blond hair and baby blue eyes but not anything special when compared to Naruto.

" Now, now I know that was no accident gaki. You best lean some manners and real quick by your comments a little while a go with your little friend" at this she turned her gaze at the other girl who immediately raised her arms defensively as she took a few steps back. Sakura chuckled when she felt Takara try to push her off. And returned her gaze to her " you know who I am so why are you so foolish as to think that you could disrespect me so?"

The young one just glare up at her from her position on the floor both her hands pushed with all their might against Sakura's foot that was her second mistake thinking she could free her self from Sakura's hold. She saw as Sakura pulled her fist back and prepared to strike.

"Incase you don't know who I am…My name is Sakura Haruno wife of Sai Uchiha apprentice of Tsunade and teammate of The Usumaki Naruto I am not still alive because I am weak believe me you are no mach for me never ever forget that"

Takara saw as Sakura's fist flying towards her, she screwed her eyes shut and awaited the pain.

* * *

She was almost done with dinner and still she was fuming. That bitch…how,… how dare she the nerve. Thanks to her she had to spend the whole afternoon with the lovely people of the ANBU until Tsunade had come to rescue her letting them know that Takara had in fact only passed out. Che she hadn't even touched her not really she had punched the floor beside her head, a sadistic smirk played on her lips when she remembered the look the girl had given her. That would teach her for messing with Sakura Haru- … Uchiha.

Ugh now after her good start she was running late and she was rushing. Her knife moved at a furious pace on the chopping board as it sliced though the carrots that she was to add to her soup.

"Stupid stupid girl … I swear to Kami.. I swear .." she went on ranting In her head as she did her work.

Once said carrots were of an acceptable size she took them to the sink rinsed them once more for good measure and then dumped them into the pot she had boiling on the stove. She bent her knees slightly to examine the flame and lowered it to her likening.

She glanced over her shoulder at the wall clock. Rarely was Sai ever late and so she had less than thirty minutes to make her self presentable she stirred the pot once before placing the lid back on it and heading up stairs to shower. Her showered didn't last 10 minutes she was in a hurry because she did not want her soup to get ruined. She dresses hastily and began on her hair she had not cut it in so long it was becoming an issue she could do nothing with it, it reached the small of her back but old wives tales that her mother insisted were true had kept her from going to get that mess chopped off. With a sigh she did the only thing she could do with it she braided it.

A smile speed on her lips when she felt his chakra nearing the house. Slowly she exited her bedroom and descend the stair case making for the door to great him. She was slipping on her sandals when a chakra and voice familiar form earlier today made her stop dead in her tracks just behind the closed door . Slowly she lowered her chakra just enough to conceal she was listening in on the conversation on the other side of the wooden door .

"Well any ways we were… well I was hoping.. You know that maybe you could join us" the female voice was sickly sweet and immediately made the hairs on he back of Sakura's neck stand on end. To say she was pissed was un understatement, had that girl learned nothing. She was as persistent as a mosquito. She took a deep beath to control her self and continued listeing in waiting for the response Sai had yet to give.

" …. I'm sorry Takara I just made it home and I would like to spend time with my wife"

Sakura's eyes widened and she had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep her from gasping out loud at the answer. Approaching foot steps brought her out of her daze.

"… Uchiha sama …" Sakura felt her self snarling as she heard the seductive tone in her voice. " It would just be for a couple of hours at most I'm sure that your wife would not mind …" here her tone changed as a short dark chuckle escaped he throat . " she needs her rest after all …how far along is she again?"

"…."

Sakura could practicaly hear her smirking.

" well any way her due date is only getting closer yes?"

That was it she could not take it any more this girl she was trying to seduce HER HUSBAND in front of the mother fucking door of her morther fucking home. She schooled her features in to a look of happiness. She grabbed the door handle and pulled it as gently as her temper allowd her to. Startling the two on the other side. Decideing to ignore the questioning looks she forced her self to smile blissfuly when her eyes met Sai's.

"Sai Love !!" She practicaly sqeealed as she threw her self into his arms. He instinctively caught her and returnd the embrace. Slyly she wedged her self between him and the sandy hair kunoichi as if not even noticing her she reached up and delivered a chaste kiss to Sai's pale lips only to be surprised when he refused to let her back away his arms were securely wrapped around her both his palms pressig her as close to him as possible.

The kiss taking on a life of its own and harly appropriate for publick display the two were lost in each others arms. Surrendering to the feelings they both had denied for too long. It was magical like the day they had married, just indulging in this one kiss delivered a euphoric high that neither had ever experienced.

When finaly the need for air became to much the two pulled reluctantly from each other. Inhaleing noisily they tuched forheads as smiles and deep blushes played on their faces. A small cough made them realize there was some one still behind Sakura watching the little show they had just put on.

Both turened their annoyed glares on the young blushing kunoichi. Sakura's face darkened when the girl dared look her in the eye.

"huh…oh ah Saku...this is.."

" oh I know who she is …" she turned to face Takara settling her back against Sais chest. She did nothing to hide the smug smirk that graced her features when Sai rested his chin on her shoulder and his arms reached around her to rub her tummy.

"Oh?"

"Yes she introduced her self to me this morning at the marketplace…. Told me about the gathering your squad was having later to day … asked if we would attend … but love…" she turned in his arms to face him then wrapped her own around his neck. "I would rather stay home.. You know… we have… catching up to do" she added raising her delicate eyebrows suggestively.

Sai stared into her eyes for a second then loocked over her head at Takara. "Mrs. Uchiha Sama has spoken .. She wishes to day home and I'm not one to deny her. Sorry perhaps another time" he ended in a dismissing tone. Sakura didn't even bother turning to look at the blonde instead she leaned her head against Sais chest.

Together they turned twards their opened door and stepped in . Sakura stoped a step later and motioned for Sai to go on in. He leaned down and kissed her forhead lovingly and went on. When she turned to close the door she wasn't surprised to see Takara glaring daggers at her and more than anything it amused her to no end.

" Gaki …" she started in an amused/ fake caring tone and smirked when the girl began to shake " I wonder what my husband would say if I told him of our little scuffle and the threat that you posed for our child" she smiled triumphantly "I did tell you not to forget who I am did i not? … the next time you even think about trying to seduce my husband remember this … I can crush your bones to dust and heal you before you can even begin to scream in agony …" she opend her mouth to go on but the pale look that had taken over the younger girl told her she had more than made her point so intead she just closed lips and smiled as Sai normaly did.

" Saku is everything ok" Sais voice called in from most likely the kitchen

" yes love …just saying goodbye to Takara Chan here" she called over her shoulder she turned to the girl that might have considered her self her rival smile firmly in place and closed the door unceremoniously in the young ninjas face

Still smiling she made for the kitchen as if she were walking on clouds she could still feel his lips on hers and couldn't wouldn't deny that she wanted them there again.

"Sakura" Sai's monotne voice almost made her jump ash she turned when he called from the living room she had just passed. Lost in her musings she had not noticed him sitting on his favorite chair in the darkend room .

She swallowed hard when she took in his apperance his demeanor had darkened and he looked positively scary … a true Uchiha. His left arm lay lazily nest to him on the armrest while the other bent at the elbow raised up so that his fingers could play on his lips while his thumb drew circles on his delicate chin. His leg were crossed the right on the left his susspened foot bounching at an insane rate.

Hesitantly she answered his call " Sai?"

He only continued to glare … were was the Sai of seconds ago " What the hell was that?" he gestured towards the door with his head. Shit he was mad … wait … Sai go mad? what? She felt heat rise to her checks at his demand for an answer.

" Just playing the part koishii" she almost smirked at the look he gave her when she answred the same way that he had at their wedding. The only thing that kept her from displaying said smirk was that she suddenly found herself pinned to the wall behind her. Her eyes widened she haden't even felt the her self move until she felt her arms pinned at the writs above her head to the wall behind her. She gulped when Sai's face moved in dangerously close.

"Don't fuck with me Sakura what the hell was that about?!" his voice almost raised at the end but he caught it. He just couldn't loose it in front of her, No that simply would not due .. He couldn't let her act like that … no she just couldn't go arround greeting him like that … kissing him like that teasing him like that.

Sakura began to shake under his scrutinizing glare and she could not stop the tears that overflowed from her eyes. "I don't know OK !!" she did nothing to hide the emotion in her voice "I … just … and then … And… you're the one that kissed me like that !!"

Sai almost stepped back as her retort caught him off guard. " … Well what was I supposed to do push you away after you threw your slef at me?!" he pressed her wrists harder against the wall. He knew well hat she could swat him away like a fly if she so desired, but she hadn't … why ? This peeeked his intrest.

" well… " Sakura gulped "what the hell were you doing flirting right outside the door ?!"

Sai almost laughed… almost " I did nothing of the sort!!"

" DID SO !!"

AH!! It was worse than dealing with a child… Kami what had he gotten himself into he sighed " look if I had which I didn't what's it to you … Its not like you can fufill my needs and I do have them you know I am human !" Was he starting to her mad? He almost cocked his head to the side to ponder on this thought but her answerer stoped him from doing anything of the sort.

Sakura's mouth dropped open … she had never really ever thought of Sai wanting physical attention let alone need it. As far as she knew he was a vergin not that it was a problem that he was not, she wasn't but still that thought of him being in any one elses arms made her blood boil "I'M YOUR FUCKING WIFE !!"

" BUT YOUR NOT MY WOMAN… YOU BELONG TO HIM !!" Shit he had lost it and now tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he recognized the jealousy he felt for his brother. " YOU'LL ALLWAYS BE HIS! ALLWAYS! … EVEN IF I HAD YOUR BODY … I WOULD NEVER…." he let go of her as if she was fire when he felt the sigle tear that had escaped his eyes roll down his cheek. He wiped the tear mercilessly denying its existence.

Sakura watched on in awe not even sure of what to do only the tears continued "… you … you l-l-lov"

"STOP, LEAVE ME BE WHAT ELSE CAN YOU TAKE FROM ME!!" turned from her no doubt more tears were now flowing from his eyes. Without thinking she threw are arms around him holding him her eyes shut tight as she buried her face into his back.

" I-I.." I love you she finished in her thoughts her eyes snapping wide opened .. When had this happened when had she betrayed the love she felt for Sasuke… "Kami sama …." she gasped "…this was not … we were not supposed to …"

Sai just quietly bowed his head he wasn't listeing it was hell feeling like this… but it was the first time he was feeling this ..and he almost welcomed the emotions that rained down on him never had he felt more human than at this moment, when she realized what he…Wait what? We? …had she …

"Sai… On …I …" She stopped to sniffle. The words she wanted to say were the hardest she had ever had to say not because she felt she was betraying Sasuke but beause that love sick girl was who she had been for so long. It felt like a betrayal of her self, but that was not really her … this was her the person she had allowed her self to be since with Sai's help had got to her feet after she had fallen to her own silly disiers the one that walked with her head held high and so the courage she needed to say the words came to her.

She took in a deep breath and spoke steadly " My body ... Mind and soul are yours Sai …I-I'm only s-sorry it took me s-so long to realize … w-who knows … I-I" she was cut off when he turned in her arms and returned her embrace. " I LOVE YOU" she scrammed into his chest half sobbing.

He rested his head atop hers as his silent tears flowed down his now pink tinted face she love him, HIM he was not just a replacement he was who she wanted " I love you to Saku…"

* * *

**1.) this does not mean that Sai hates or resents the child that's just what a fatherless child is called ... i think any who yea**

**Review thats all i ask is it so much t**

**it was a pain getting this thing up its so long, see im being a good girl and holding up my end of this deal so now you do yours review ... please!!**


	7. Retribution

**A/N: Soo Im back from my little trip to L.A. and i must say I had an awsome time at AX 2008. I took countless pictures and got soo inspired ...(sigh) I thik im ready for my first lemon ... but sorry kids that will be posted on Aff so if your old enough to get access look me up there. any way hope you enjoy this post is a little rushed but cuz im on my way to work but i still hope you enjoy **

**Thanks to my lovely Beta ! you really are the best !**

**Standard Disclaimers apply**

Gray skies foretold of the doom that was to come but deep in battle two of the last Uchiha's paid no mind. The battle had been grueling. Chakra was running low, and the stench of blood was thick in the air. Someone was going to die and they both knew who.

"CHIDORI!" Pressing the chakra point on his wrist, Sasuke charged forward. After six long months of tracking Itachi the moment he had waited for so long was at hand. He knew Itachi had no energy left to run. This time he would not get away.

His Sharingan had deactivated quite a while ago and now he was moving on sheer willpower. But even that was beginning to falter. Tired and beaten, he let himself rest against a tree to keep him self on his feet. Itachi knew this was it. He watched as Sasuke charged up his chidori and charged towards him. He was going to die and that much was certain. But he would be damned if he would not die on his feet.

In slow motion he watched as Sasuke's hand pierced his chest. Somehow, he managed to stifle the scream of pain into a small hiss. " Foolish bother, you missed a still target," amusement rang in his voice, even in his injured state.

"Shut it bastard. Before you die you need to answer some questions," Sasuke told him angrily.

A delicate brow on Itachi's pained face arched in question. " And what makes you think I'll answer?"

Sasuke twisted the arm that still impaled Itachi to answer his question. Itachi grimaced. " You will answer."

"Why? " Itachi asked weakly with what strength he had left.

"A useless question." Sasuke replied.

"Because of our brother?" the expected look of surprise that Sasuke waited for on Itachi's face never came.

"Took you long enough to find him. I was beginng to lose faith in you ototou….. In any case… His wife is… beautiful is she not ototuo?" Itachi's breathing was becoming more and more difficult and he began to cough, spraying more blood on Sasuke's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see…" a pleased smile spread on Itachi's face and his glassed eyes locked with Sasuke's as the younger ground his hand deeper into him. Atlast, he could not feel it any more. At least he could die knowing that the Uchiha twins had finally reunited.

He remembered the night of their birth. Sai, being born last, had been offered up to Dansu as a treaty between the Uchiha's and the Root division of the ANBU. both knew they could not take on the fourth alone and so together they would strike when the time was right.



Unfortunately for them not a year later the KYUUBI demon himself had taken on what they dared not do alone. Root was convinced that the Uchiha's had summoned the beast and the Uchiha's thought the same about Root. Both called it treason and turned on each other.

Nevertheless the head of the clan had already given up his youngest son to Root and all attempts to retrieve the child were futile. The birth of the twins had taken place within the walls of the Uchiha compound and Uchiha medics had assisted their mother. The birth had been recorded as single and now they could not exactly go to the Hokage and report the treachery and they could not go to war with Root with out unnecessary attention. The Uchiha had for the first time bowed their head in defeat. But of course. not with out swearing revnge.

Years later the Akauski had come and the Uchiha were ready to sign in blood the blood of the Kyuubi child so long as their son was returned. This decision was what sealed their fate. Itachi did what he had to and protected his village and dammed his own soul to hell. He swore that so long as he drew breath the Kyuubi would not be released. But the village did not need his protection any more. Pein was the only member of the Akuski left now and he would not last long. Too many were after him, and Naruto would not let the Kyuubi be taken from his keep.

Slowly his eyelids slid shut and he was gone, as Sasuke had freed him from the hell that was his life. He wouldn't have to run or lie any more.

For the first time in his life, he was free.

"Iie… IIE !! YOU BASTARD IIE !!" Tears streamed down Sasuke's beautiful face as rage made his body tremble. How dare the bastard die looking so peaceful! With renewed loathing he pulled his arm from the still form of Itachi and slowly it slid to the forest floor. "Doushite? Doushite... you bastard..." with his anger returning, he lunged on to the corpse and punched it repeatedly, screaming his frustration.

His dark eyes stared back at him through the ripples in the water from the stream he attempted to wash away the filth that was Itachi's blood. He had washed it for hours and still he felt it on him. He looked up and made sure the glass jar that contained Itachi's Sharingan eyes was still safely on the river bank. He would have to burn them the first chance he got. He could not risk a rouge ninja taking them for his own.

He looked up at the sky, as the sun was getting ready to set. Not much time left before the Konoha's headhunters came to collect the body of Itachi. He would have to be gone before then. He needed to go and check in on Karin as he had promised. Kami willing, she would be as he left her, child less. He would be able to return to Konoha to Sakura and to his brother.

A small smile played on his lips when he thought of what Itachi had said … his wife … so the bastard was not as emotionless as he pretended to be. He would marry Sakura as soon as possible and then it would be done. He would not be fooled by Sai. He would father the first heir to their clan. The first born would 

be heir to the throne since they were twins they both were technically part of the main house of the Uchiha.

Sasuke shook his head. No, he thought, the Uchiha would not be like the Hyuuga. There would be no distinction between the two. They would be equals, brothers.

Yes, with his brother, he would rebuild the Uchiha clan and its reputation.

Climbing out of the river, he shook him self dry and began his walk towards the village where he had left Karin... the last obstacle on his way to Sakura.

When he reached his destination, her smile said it all. He didn't even have to ask, as his plans for the future lay in pieces around him. But it could not be... no his luck could not be this bad. He would take her to Konoha, yes that's what he would do... he would have tests run and …

...and Sakura would know of his betrayal.

No. That would never do. Any medic would have to do, but for the time being he was screwed. Badly.

Before he knew it he was meeting her family.

"What is your name again boy?" Karin's ojisan questioned

"Sasuke."

" And your last?" her obasan interjected

At this Sasuke raised a brow. "I have no last name." Like hell he was telling these people who he was. It was better they did not know. Sasuke did not need them ruining the plans he had setout for his life, should this child not be his.

The hag however, did not buy it " But you are of Konoha, is that right?"

" I am an orphan, mam" not a lie. The old woman did not seem convinced, but accepted the answer as the truth.

Finally the old man spoke up. "We almost had this girl stoned when we found out what you left her with." Sasuke' s eyes darted to the girl who immediately coward under his glare.

" Well, there will be no need of that. As you can see I have come back to fulfill my duties."

'And if the child is not mine I will kill her myself' he thought to himself.

"Hai." the old woman jumped back in. "She tells us you are a Konoha shinobi," He almost sighed in exasperation. Had the girl kept quiet about anything? "So you'll be taking her with you and having her pregnancy under the care of Uchiha-sama right?" It sounded like a demand more than a question.

This last comment made sure she had Sasuke's full attention "Who?"



" Are you sure you are from Konoha boy?" the old woman asked suspiciously. Her beady eyes watched him with disgust.

"Gomen. I have been on a long term mission and I have not heard much from my village."

" Ah then you do not know that young Uchiha -ama has married."

" in any case … His wife is… beautiful is she not ototuo" These words rang through Sasuke's mind. Expertly Sasuke kept a cool exterior. But no one was more skilled than Sakura in the medical arts, save for the Godaime her self and there were rumors that her talents rivaled those of the great Sannin.

And it was unlikely that Sai had married the Hokage.

"Sakura… I believe is her name" The hag went on, confirming his thoughts.

"Obasan" Karin's annoying voice cut in, "She can no longer take on patients, as she is with child her self."

Below the table, Sasuke's hands formed fists as he felt the wave of retribution crash over him. Everything... from the moment he himself had left Konoha the first time to side with Orochimaru, to the slaying of his own older brother. He had been forced to payback in that single moment, where he lost both Sai and Sakura to each other.

And now they too were having a child.

**OK hope you did enjoy, I look forward to hearing your coments**


	8. The Offspring

**A/N: sooo yeah... ^.^ new chapter he he …. he …. no?... ok well im trying to get back into the swing of things so here it is my humble little chapter . I hope you enjoy it.**

**And a huge special thanks to Rouge Daffodil the "god mother" of Ran and Aikori .**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke paced the room like a caged animal arms firmly crossed across his chest as he occasionally peering over the shoulders of the caregivers he had hired to care for his children, if they were in fact his. Mere minutes had passed since the twin boys had been born and Sasuke was already inpatient to find out if these children were his heirs.

"What is keeping that medic so long"

The two nanny's exchanged a glance at a loss of what to say to the impatient man and just went about cleaning the children.

Sasuke for his part would not even touch the children until he was positive they were his and not a moment sooner. The fact that the boys each had a patch of dark hair atop their heads and pale skin to go along with it, It was not uncommon to fine those in the Fire county, no he would not claim these boy's as his sons until the medic ran his tests. He found it a bit ironic that he had ended up with twins...if they were his.

At that moment the medic made his entrance the silver placard with the leaf symbol on his forehead catching the light.

"Uchi.."

"Karin"

"right...Karin is in stable condition just a little exhausted but that is to be expected I gave her a sedative she will sleep though the worst of it"

"Good now the children"

"Right" The medic that Tsunade had sent him had proven to be quite efficient. He was glad that he had decided to paid that quick visit to the village a month after he found out about Karin's condition. At the time he thought that he would have been able to get in and get out with out any one noticing him however he realized almost immediately how foolish he was for believing so when he detected Naruto's chakra tracking him and finally cornering him in the hokage tower.

It had not been easy to get the blond to let him go but I the end he had managed claiming to be on some kind of top secret mission and with Tsunade actually on his side he had conned his best friend into keeping quiet about his visit as it was "classified". He was in a panic when he felt Sakura and Sai's chakra along with Hinata's and had barely made his escape in time. The voices of Hinata and Sakura had rung down the corridor before Naruto freed him from his grip nodding to him and whispering good luck.

He had made quick of his exit taking to the nearest window only turning to make sure he had made it undetected. The window served as if it were a picture frame as Sakura and Sai stepped into view her hand on her swollen belly her long pink braid resting on her shoulder while he helped her along holding one hand and resting the other on the small of her back. He had seen red before he vanished in a puff of smoke hoping against hope that they had not sensed the spike of his chakra.

"Uchiha-San"

Sasuke released the grip he had on his own arms to keep from shaking from the remembered fir of rage. He turned his sights to the medic.

"The test is done"

Had he been lost in thought that long? "And?"

The young man smiled at him "Congratulations your a father"

"Hn" was all that he allowed him self to say as he crossed the room to Cho the nanny of his first born and extended his arms. "Haru bring my son to me" as the woman did the medic began to pack his things.

"I'll be leaving shortly the Hokage expects my report soon ..is there"

"No nothing you are dismissed"

The medic bowed his head before he left the room.

"You two as well give me a moment"

The nanny's followed the footsteps of the medic shutting the door behind themselves. Sasuke's eyes took in the forms of the sleeping baby's in his arms.

"Katsu, Ran it is up tow to never loose to _that _child"

****************

Sai looked down at his enemy calculating the best way to cause its down fall. Fully equipped in anbu gear and diaper in hand he stared down at Aikori who seemed to be taunting him with that little smug smile of hers reaching her emerald eyes. Today was the first day since the child's birth that Sakura's mother had allowed her to leave the house and she had taken off like a flash claiming she had "things" to do. Mercifully she had left Sai bottles for the baby and he had seen her do this a million times so why now when he was the one to do it, its seemed like such a complicated procedure.

Tentatively he poked at the diaper that the child wore . Sakura had said to change the child after her bottle but it seemed to Sai that the diaper was just fine and didn't need changing. Slowly he lifted his mask and smiled down at Aikori.

"Why don't we just wait for mommy huh?"

* * *

**A/N: well I hope you enjoyed and I hope to have another soonish.... ^.^;;**


End file.
